degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140921204538
Copying Nick (bc he's awesome) and making some stories Anime Adventures Pt.1 Ep.1 The Anime Wikians go on a big trip to Japan. Whilst there, a strange phenomenon occurs and the gang wake up in the anime world. Ep.2 As the gang try and work out where they are, they come under attack. The gang realise they are in the world of Sword Art Online but tradegy strikes early when Matt is killed by a member of the laughing coffin guild bc he's basic and only watched one anime. The gang escape to the 100th floor and awaken in a new world Ep.3 The gang believe they are back in Japan but soon realise it's not the Japan they know when they meet the Iwatobi Swim Club. Lizzy attempts to flirt with Nagisa but is crushed when she later catches him kissing Rei. To escape they realise they will have to beat Haruka in a race. However, Cam manages to provide an escape for them by seducing Makoto. However, this means Cam cannot leave so the gang have no choice but to leave him behind. Ep.4 The gang find themselves above the underwater town of Shioshishio. Ash runs into Tsumugu and accidentally falls in love with him whilst Dani does her best to put Hikari and Manaka together. The gang realise that they cannot leave until Ash lets go of Tsumugu and allows him to unite with Chisaki. Things go terribly wrong though when Lizzy accidentally pushed Tsumugu into the sea. Ep.5 Still trapped above Shioshishio, Kieran attempts to rescue Tsumugu but is surprised when he learns that Tsumugu has gained ENA. With Tsumugu safe, Ash makes the difficult decision to let him go after YAzzy convices her that good fortune awaits. Tori finds Chisaki nearby and helps Chisaki and Tsumugu reunite. With them back together, the gange move forward to the next world but are surprised at what they find. Ep.6 The gang awake at Wall Rose and realise they have become members of the Survey Corps. They face their biggest difficulty yet as they each find themselves falling in love. Ash and Eren, Kieran and Mikasa, Lizzy and Armin, Dani and Jean, Tori and Levi, Yazzy and Connie and GEGI and Marco. The team are shocked when someone who looks like Petra arrives and they learn her true identity. Ep.7 Petra is revealed to be Alaya who is also caught up in this chaos. The reunion doesn't last for long as the Titans descend and terror resumes. An opening appears for the gang to escape but it requires defeating Titans to get to it. Mikasa, Eren and Levi help clear the path whilst Armin carries Lizzy to protect her. At the opening to the next world, a Titan comes after Armin but Lizzy sacrifices herself so Armin can live. Devastated, the gang realise they have to leave before someone else dies and they bid farewell to their loved ones and a now dead Lizzy. To be continued...